wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Scales of Pyrrhia (Fanfic)
Prologue A Nightwing poked his head out from outside the ice cavern he had been stuck in for many years, "The spell worked!" the other Nightwing thought to herself. "PhantomSearcher? is that you I never imagined you to look so beautiful in real life!" Said the male Nightwing, "Do you have our egg?" "Yes, our little dragonet is right here....." replied PhantomSearcher. "What shall we name him?" "How about.... Skyseeker." "Yes! It's a perfect name, Skyseeker, our little Sky." Said PhantomSearcher as she heard Skyseeker let out a cry of happiness almost as if he was replying to his name, accepting it. Scales of Pyrrhia Stone wondered what he should do. It was the most terrifying day of his entire life..the day he met his winglet at Jade Mountain Academy, the Pearl Winglet! As he entered to his new cave where he would meet his new claw mates, a scroll was shoved into his talons and he heard an annoying squeaky voice "Hi stone, right? I am Fatespeaker this way to your cave, if you have any questions feel free to ask!" "Uh-ok." He carefully unrolled the scroll, there were seven names on it, Cheetah of the Sandwings, Skyseeker of the Nightwings, and..his heart leaped. It was him! On the scroll! He was going to be a claw mate with an animus, and a singer?! He read four more names: Windgash of the Skywings, Berry of the Rainwings, Chiton of the Seawings, and Glimmer of the Icewings. He stepped into his cave, it was so small. He was going to share this with six other random dragons?! There was a Nightwing leaning against the back wall, his snout stuck in a scroll. The dragon lifted his head, and Stone saw that he had many earnings, and a few nose rings "Hey." He said That is when it struck him. This was Skyseeker. The real Skyseeker. As he went to say this, suddenly he felt heat against his back and turned around to be face to face with a golden Sandwing with leopard prints. She yelped at the sight of the two dragons and stumbled in, throwing all of the scrolls that she was holding onto the ground. "Who do you think you are?" asked Skyseeker sharply. She didn't answer, she started at Skyseeker with a dreamy look on her face. "Why are you looking at me like that, it isn't like I'm Clay or anybody." he snapped Before she could answer all of the dragons were suddenly stampeded by four new dragons, a glowing pink one in the lead. "Uh. Hi! everyone I am Berry, we are going to be best friends forever!" "I bet." Muttered the unhappy Skywing. Three more dragons all turned their heads toward Skyseeker. "OMG! SKYSEEKER!!" They all squealed. Skyseeker shot an angry look at Stone, as if it was any of his fault! And with that he marched away with his fan club of four dragons. Stone decided that he didn't even know how to start with becoming friends with these six new dragons that he had just "met", so he went outside to the hunting grounds. And then that's when he came face to face with the most terrifying dragon he had ever seen. Deformed Hi name was, Deformed. At first he didn't look scary, but then when you looked deep into his eyes you could see a burning fire, and....loneliness? The dragon stared at him for a long time. Until Stone finally said "Hi want to sit with me and my winglet for lunch?" He nodded his head quickly. Lunch With a Monster As Stone brought Deformed to their table he saw the six other dragons talking. Berry looked bored out of her mind and she was a shade of black like thunder clouds. She rolled her eyes and then Stone caught her eyes, and she quickly turned pink and flopped onto Skyseeker, who yelled in outrage and hit her. Then he turned back to talk to Cheetah about Sandwings, like his friend Desertshaker. As Deformed and Stone sat down Skyseeker looked up from his prey, and then an spoke. "Ha. Look. Stone has brought us a nasty little creature-HEY Stone get him away from me, I think his ugliness can infect me!" Then he and all the other dragons burst into laughter. Deformed glared at Skyseeker and sat down, then he showed Stone a scroll that he wrote. "Oh. I read that. It was so stupid. Some spin off of the dragonets expect Deformed was the hero. Phff. Like he is the hero of anything, except of being ugly." Skyseeker's words echoed across the room and more dragons began to laugh as Deformed became angry. Cheetah put a talon on Skyseeker's shoulder "Stop, he's good.." She whispered He ignored her and swatted her talons away. "He's a pathetic loser Mudwing I wouldn't recommend trying to be his friend, I bet his ugliness will got onto you... HA! then we'd have two freaks of nature! HA! HA! HA!" Skyseeker's laughs grew louder and louder as other dragons of his fan club chimed in. As the dragons laughed more and more, the ground started to tremble, as Skyseeker trashed talked to Deformed. Cracks were appearing in the ceiling, and then that's when Jade Mountain Academy started to collapse. Collapsing dreams Cheetah looked up as pieces of the cave started to fall down. She leaped out of her seat and sprinted as fast as she could, running as Deformed laughed grimly, commanding all the dragons he had possessed to chase her and Skyseeker. And that weird Mudwing, who ever he was, she didn't care he was to quiet, not like Skyseeker who practically blurted out every thought he had. As she dogged the pieces of the mountain, she pulled Skyseeker along with her.... What would happen now? All of the sudden Cheetah heard a yowl of pain and whipped her head around to see an Icewing, I think her name was Glimmer, being squashed by a huge stalactite, blood squirting in all directions. Cheetah gasped in horror and began to run towards her to try and help but Skyseeker pulled her away. "it's no use" he yelled over the echoing screams of dragons. "But we have to-" "JUST LISTEN TO THE STUPID SKYING FOR ONCE!! OK!?!?!" That was Chiton, the male Seawing, this was his second year here at Jade Mountain Academy. "He's not stupid!" Cheetah replied, still trying to get Skyseeker to notice her. All three of the dragons looked at each other for a minute when the shy Mudwing ran up to them. "Stop arguing you guys!" he said shyly. They all looked at him then back at each other and nodded. Then all four ran out of the hunting grounds without looking back. The End Of Jade Mountain Academy Stone looked around and noticed his claw mates where still following him, he let out a sigh of relief as he noticed Windgash was following him as well. He continued to run forward faster and faster eager to make it out until the hallway the were running through began to collapse in front of them! Stone skidded to a halt. THERE WAS NO WAY OUT!, he thought they would all be goners until he spotted an opening in the wall. the all ran through almost instantly until and menacing figure appeared out of nowhere and leaped out at them, claws unsheathed roaring like a crazy psychopath. Stones instincts kicked in as he ducked out of the way only catching a gimps of the attacking dragon..... it was Deformed! He turned around to see Deformed running back towards him teeth showing in an angry snarl. Then Windgash with her untouchable speed ran in front of him and placed her talons on Deformed's neck and said "What has this dragon ever done to you? He welcomed you and included you and this is how you treat him?...... you... you're a monster.... a cold blooded killing machine. And your gonna pay!" Windgash yelled. "Yeah, you freak!" Joined in Skyseeker. Windgash and Deformed both stared at each other trembling in anger. Until Stone spoke. "When I first saw you I.... I honestly was afraid and I think you were too......" He sniffled trying to hold back tears..." But part of me thought you would understand what it was like to be alone so I welcomed you......" By this point Stone was crying, crying for how sorry he felt.."I know what its like to be teased and laughed at, I've known my entire life.... ever since my parents d-" The word caught in his throat like a piece if stiff prey. "Died..... and when people tease me I don't get all crazy and try to kill them..... so neither should you!" That was the bravest thing Stone had ever said. He looked deep into Deformed's eyes noticing the hatred and rage building up inside him. Then Deformed stopped struggling and Windgash slowly loosened his grip. Deformed looked back at him for a long moment of silence..... Until he whipped his head around and looked at Windgash and said with and evil smile. "This is all your fault... You pathetic Skywing!" he said. As he lashed out at him and bit right into his neck causing him to go limp, limp as a freshly caught goat. "How could you do that?" mumbled Stone as he watched Deformed stared at the dead corpse and swipe his tongue around his bloody mouth.... then he began ripping parts of Windgash's flesh and eat it..... like and angry lion he began to devour his friend. The four remaining dragons looked at each other then ran out of the mountain and flew upwards into the skies to get as far away as possible. The Many Dragons They Lost Stone began panting out of exhaustion, sadness, and pain. As he began to slow down the other dragons who were flying with him looked back. "You all right Mudwing? You look pretty worn out" said Chiton. "You know" said Stone wile looking down in misery "I have a name and I'm tired of you all calling me "Mudwing"..... oh and by the way it's Stone you know like the rock, here lemme spell it for you. S-T-O-N-E STONE! and in case you were wondering I-" "Wow wow calm down little guy there's no reason to get all angry, we just didn't know." "Oh..... Now I understand...." "so... STONE, wanna take a break you look pretty worn out!" Chuckled Chiton. All the other dragons began lagging slightly as well. "Sure.... I'd like that" replied Stone. Once they found a place to land they settled down until Cheetah said. "You know" all of the other dragons looked up "That was a pretty brave speech you gave there. to be honest I'd probably run and hide." "Yeah that was a cool thing bro." Said Skyseeker. Uh... thanks guys..." Replied Stone looking at them with eyes full of respect and gratitude. "Has any one of you guys seen the rest of our winglet?" Stone asked. The other dragons looked at each other until Chiton spoke, "Well I'm sorry to say but...... Berry didn't make it.... when it all started she was flying around looking for prey when a rock fell on her and broke her wing..... and I'm pretty sure she's dead by now." he said. All of the dragons looked at each other sadly then back down at the earthy floor. They sat there quietly to grieve over the many dragons they lost. As He Returns... After a long wile the few dragons that were left from the catastrophe decided to take to the skies and find shelter for the night. "I've never been away from my fan club for this long! What am I going to do?!" Whined Skyseeker. "You know, there are more important things to worry about than dumb fan clubs!" Replied Chiton angrily. "You wouldn't know, since you're too ugly to have one."shot back Skyseeker As Chiton growled angrily, cheetah held out her wing. "Can you two just get along for once?!" They all began to yell at each other, arguing until Stone heard a rustling noise in the bushes nearby. "GUYS! GUYS QUIET, THERE IS SOMETHING WATCHING US!!!!" All of the dragons shut up and turned their heads towards the sound. There was a moment of silence until a loud growling noise came from the bushes. "What is that?" Cheetah whispered.... Then a dark figure with curly ram like horns and scales like twilight and sea leaped out from hiding roaring with a familiar rage.. Deformed had come again.....how long had he been following them? "Back for more EH?!" Growled Skyseeker. "This time you'll pay you pathetic dragons!" Deformed said with and evil grim crossing his face with with his flaming yellow eyes burning to to their souls.....and then with a ferocious blast of white light the other dragons covered their faces with their talons shielding their eyes from the blinding light. The as the dragons slowly began to lower their talons noticed that Chiton was no where to be seen. He's Gone? "Where's Chiton?!"yelled Stone "what do we do?!what do we do?!" Screamed cheetah "It seems like we're dropping like flies."Skyseeker murmured They all twisted their heads to the spot that Chiton had just been. As they searched for him they knew he wouldn't be there. Finally after two hours of non stop searching, Chiton was nowhere to be found. After a while cheetah thought they should leave. "Guys let's go." She said softly Soon an hour later they were all flying toward the rain forest to find shelter. As they were flying Skyseeker was whooping and making spirals as they descended onto the tree tops. They trotted through the trees. Skyseeker suddenly stopped, as his ears perked up. He sniffed the air for a second and then said" There's something wrong here, the rain forest is loud and noisy not quiet...I smell...smoke?" The trio looked up and saw high over the towering trees and saw a cloud of smoke arising from the rain wing pavilion. As they panicked and pushed their way through the trees shoving all the leaves out of the way, and then soon they came to black smoldering clearing, with FIRE? Sky wings were flying and dropping pieces of flaming wood onto the trees. As they all twisted their heads around to see the whole rain forest on fire...all of it.... And then they flew as fast as they could away from the dying screams of the hurt rain dragons....into the sky kingdom...under Scarlet's reign...and then they flew down toward a dragon, who they knew wouldn't be welcoming... Dragon Disguise "Um- who exactly are you dragons? And by the way Rainwing are you always that angry? Cause your disguise is pretty good just to....... well..... i know a stupid Rainwing when i see one" Chuckled Skyseeker, The Rainwing whipped his head around to face Skyseeker,"Why do you care?"He said angrily. "Mango-I mean Red don't be so mean to them their only little dragonets" Said the Icewing. "Walrus it's harder than it looks to keep this disguise so can you stop calling me mango, so we can spend some time together.... please?" Replied thew Rainwing. "Wait how long have you guys been meeting each other?'" questioned Cheetah. "You know what I hate about little dragons?..... I HATE HOW ANNOYING AND FRIENDLY THEY ARE! IT GETS ON MY NERVES" yelled Red, or was it Mango? "Please calm down you don't have to get so mad at them!" said Walrus, or did she have a secret name too? "Ummmmm can i ask a question.. please?" Said Stone. They all turned to face him "um have you seen our friend....Chiton..he's a Seawing?" "No," said Walrus "But maybe he is in the sea kingdom, after all most dragons prefer to stay in their own kingdom." "Thanks." said Stone cheerfully. And with that they began to flap their way toward the sea kingdom, where their friend could be...alive... The Lost Dragon When they finally crashed into the smooth sand, Cheetah began freak out at the waves. As a Sandwing she didn't like water, especially going into it. "What? It's just water, I thought water is important to sand wings." Said Skyseeker "OK, guys lets go and from now on you listen to me." said Stone "Why should we follow a not famous horrible stupid mud wing like you, how about we follow me since I am much more amazing-er." Shouted Skyseeker "There moons Skyseeker just shut up and let us follow the cool mud wing for a while!" Yelled Cheetah angrily Skyseeker stared at her with a sad look on his face, as he trudged along Stone. Soon they were near the sea. Stone jumped in and started swimming down and then popped up for to say "come on guys, it is fun" said a drenched Stone "Ugh, easy for you to say." Muttered Skyseeker as he jumped into the water as well following Stone. Suddenly a blueish-green figure splashed out of the deep blue sea. Stone recognized the male Seawing.. it was Riptide, he had read about him in some scrolls he found. "Hey you three look lost can i help?" Said Riptide. "Who dose this guy think he is, the god of Pyrrhia?" whispered Skyseeker into Cheetah's ear. "What do you mean? this is Riptide you know, from the scrolls" Shot back Stone. "Scrolls are for losers dumbo!" Hissed Skyseeker. Then Riptide interrupted,"Yeah you all look pretty lost, where are you all heading?' "Sir," said Stone, "did you happen to see a green Seawing? He goes by the name of Chiton." "Actually, Yeah! wait hear for a sec, I'm gonna go get him." Replied Riptide happily as he dove back into the depths of the sea........ A few minutes later, Riptide returned with Chiton at his side. "Chiton!!!" The three yelled happily."Where were you? How'd you get here?" they all asked quickly. "Honestly I don't know I just kind of appeared" Replied Chiton. The others starred wonderingly.... "Well anyways, that doesn't matter, what really matters is the fact that some dragons at Jade Mountain Academy might still be alive and we can help them!" Said Chiton. "I wrote their names down here, on this scroll." Chiton handed the scroll over to Stone..... The Dragon of Twilight "Wow, all of them might be alive?"said Stone "Well, remember only said maybe..... But we can try!" Chiton said cheerful "Then what are we waiting for, let's go to Jade Mountain Academy!!" said Cheetah. After they said their goodbye's to Riptide the four set off to find the remaining dragons. Luckily they didn't meet Deformed to their way so they assumed that they would be safe. As the dragons arrived the decided to land on the newly formed cliff that formed after the mountain collapsed. They decided to land there and take a break from flying and to tell Chiton about what happened. "So you saw a Rainwing trying to be a Skywing?..."Asked Chiton as the others nodded."Well you don't see that every day!" Chiton said. Then a dark black figure soared above their heads, the dragons looked up curiously 'Who could that be?' Skyseeker thought to himself. As the midnight-black dragon swerved around to head back towards them, Skyseeker noticed that it was a Nightwing, a female Nightwing who seemed generally pleased to see Skyseeker. "Sky! Sky! My little dragonet it's me your mother! Sky I've been looking all over for you!" Said the Nightwing as she approached Skyseeker. "Uh-Who are you and what do you want?!" yelled Skyseeker, as the Nightwing froze in shock with a terrified look on her face. "You don't remember me? But....But Sky you-your my SON!" She replied sobbing. "OK this is weird cause i don't even know you! And why do you keep calling me SKY?!" "Sky is what your father and I used to call you when you were young, you really don't remember?" "Sorry but I have no idea what your talking about but I guess I can believe you because I never even knew my parents only-" Skyseeker suddenly remembered something, something very strange, he could recognize the female dragon.... It was his mother his mother's name was Phantomsearcher! "Wait.. I remember! your my mother Phantomsearcher! And Sky, Sky was my nickname!" "Yes! your right!" Said Phantomsearcher happily. "Mom...... I don't know how I could ever forget... Please forgive me!" "I will always forgive you my son!" Phantomsearcher said as Sky ran up to her and wrapped his wings around her, taking in her warmth. "Mom?" asked Sky, "Why cant i remember my father?" "Well your father... he died.... he was killed by the Seawing prince, Prince Plankton, I believe his son went to Jade Mountain Academy as well I think his name was Deformed." "Deformed?!" Said all of the dragons, gasping in horror. "You all knew him?" Asked Phantomsearcher. "He tried to KILL us twice!" Said Cheetah. As another Nightwing was flapping towards them, but this one had glaring red eyes and teeth that gleamed like a blood moon... as he got closer Skyseeker remembered a very familiar grin appearing on his face. "Remember me???" Said the dragon in a crazy and menacing voice. A voice just like Deformed, the insane dragon had come back to kill them. As Deformed landed the other dragons backed away until they reached the edge of the cliff and rocks began to fall beneath their feet." There's no escape now!" Said Deformed as he leaped almost instantly, talons and teeth stained with blood, the blood of his friend Windgash. Skyseeker screamed with pain as Deformed's talons pierced his chest and were raked down causing Skyseeker fall..... it felt as if he was falling for eternity until his head hit the ground and the twilight sky began to blur. Skyseeker could hear talons scraping the cold wet stone he laid on, getting louder and louder as his mother ran towards him. "Sky!" She cried as the other dragons tried to take on Deformed, "I'm so sorry for not being there to look out for you! I-I thought you would be safer if-" Skyseeker interrupted her, "Please, as one last thing I'd like to know...." said Skyseeker- no it was Sky now. "It wont be the last!" Phantom searcher said." There will be much more that I'll teach you and...." "Mother, I know this is the end so please I must know WHO my father was." Sky said quickly, trying to save a few last breaths. "Your father.. Was a dragon named Dreamwalker, He was the greatest father a dragon could ever have, and he changed so much throughout his long journey with me and you when you were still in your egg, we laughed and cried together...... It was beautiful Sky, Ineradicable....." Sky's mother said wile Sky took his last few dying breathes, as the world faded to black. Epilogue A sudden force pulled Dreamwalker down into the depths of the dark blue ocean where no light of hope could shine through the murky waves of certain death. Dreamwalker heard PhantomSearcher's last cry, as she plunged into the water in an attempt to save Dreamwalker from Prince Plankton's evil grasp. As he was pulled down deeper and deeper Phantomsearcher was forced to let go and swim back to the surface in order to save herself and raise Skyseeker, our dragonet. Dreamwalker knew there was nothing he could do to save himself except...... welcome death. (see how Dreamwalker came to this conclusion in, The Darkest Skies(Fanfic) ) (The Pearl Winglets' journey is not over, see how it continues in, Scales of Pyrrhia Book 2: Claws from the Earth) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions